


just good business

by starkilling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Spit As Lube, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkilling/pseuds/starkilling
Summary: “Emperor Zarkon sends his regards, Captain Kogane,” he hears in a monotone voice. “He says you ought to be more careful about where you leave your communicators,” Keith’s blood runs cold and fear fills into him abruptly, ice filling his bones. “And that if you want to aid the enemy so bad then you’d make a great slave for them.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 249





	just good business

**Author's Note:**

> for @foxienonymous on twitter! thank you!

Keith has known nothing but Zarkon’s rule for as long as he can remember. He’s eaten, breathed,  _ lived  _ Galran Empire since infancy and nothing else. He doesn’t know who his parents are, doesn’t know his origins, doesn’t know  _ anything _ . All that he knows is that he’s a top class pilot of a high caliber, and that Zarkon trusts him. More than he should, because the loyalty for Zarkon Keith had has long since died out along with the mass amounts of people Zarkon has assassinated in cold, icy blood. His expeditions as a pilot in war have left him exhausted and strained. Zarkon has held his life over his head for so many years now that he is far too used to coming back expecting to get executed. But somehow, his Emperor spares him with unkept promises and encouragement that keeps Keith in the battle.   
  
Which is how Keith ultimately defects. He gets in contact with a member of the Blade of Marmora, and through secret chains of communication passes on war plans that aid a rapid disassembling of Zarkon’s rule. Somehow he stays ignorant to it being Keith behind a majority of the information leaking behind enemy lines. He even asks Keith if he has any knowledge of who is betraying the Empire, but Keith plays absolutely stupid. And because he’s never failed Zarkon before, he  _ believes _ him. Keith uses that to his advantage, doing what he must to keep the secret safe.   
  
All it takes is the Blades and supporting coalitions to gain the upper hand, and Keith accidentally gets reckless with his hopes of finding freedom becoming too great. On an exhausting day of ship repairs and simulation, he leaves the small data pad he’s been using to communicate with the Blades sitting in the cockpit seat of his jet. Zarkon, although oblivious, is still vigilant and calculated. He orders each and every ship to be searched following the end of battles. Which is exactly how they recover Keith’s datapad before he realizes it’s even gone. 

On his way back to his chambers, he gets a sudden message from droids that he has to report to the jails cells immediately where the ring fighters are kept. Of course he immediately questions it, shocked to think that Zarkon would send him down to a part of the ship he’s never had to touch. They claim that Zarkon wants his best pilot to watch over one of the champions for the time being. That one in particular has been troublesome and Keith would be a good fit to keep him under control. Fearing retaliation, Keith doesn’t protest and allows the robots to lead him down a maze of hallways to the holding cells.

When they get there, the champion they seek out is at the end of the hallway in the last cell, kept away from everyone else. Keith stops in front of it, eyeing the shadow tucked away in the corner. He looks over his shoulder at the guards, brow raised. “So do I just stand here, or?” It’s an open-ended question, considering the details of Zarkon’s directions were all too broad.    
  
One of the droids reaches out, suddenly gripping onto Keith’s arm. Keith bristles, baring his teeth on instinct. “Excuse me,” he hisses, fangs poking out. “Don’t touch me.” He attempts to jerk his arm away but the robot’s grip is iron and there’s another hand grabbing onto his other arm. Shocked, Keith glances between two of the guards who have him trapped with wide eyes, jaw dropping open. “What the fu - “   
  
“Emperor Zarkon sends his regards, Captain Kogane,” he hears in a monotone voice. “He says you ought to be more careful about where you leave your communicators,” Keith’s blood runs cold and fear fills into him abruptly, ice filling his bones. “And that if you want to aid the enemy so bad then you’d make a great slave for them.” He goes to disarm the droids but they’re already ripping away at his uniform, tearing it to shreds while he thrashes and kicks to try to get away from them. It’s no use and when all that’s left of the cloth on his body are scraps, they unlock the cell and toss him into it. “Now he wants a show, and he suggests that if you want to keep your head you’d better give it to him.”    
  
Keith scrambles onto his hands and knees, palms wrapping tightly around the bars and jerking them. “Fuck the lot of you,” he seethes, eyes shrinking into slits. “He’s insane.” They don’t respond, even when he starts to spout off various threats, and slowly reality settles into Keith that he’s been found out. He’s only going to come out of this cell dead or alive, and that will be by his choice. Slowly, he turns to face the back of the cell where the Champion is balled up, lips curled down in discomfort. He doesn’t have a choice, at least in his opinion.    
  
With practiced, steady breaths, Keith approaches the Champion. He takes one step at a time, all measured and slow as to not provoke him. This Champion is known to be cruel and always looking for a fight, and Keith doesn’t know if he would survive being beaten to unconsciousness without talking first. Once he’s deemed himself in earshot of the man, Keith clears his throat with a nervous gaze. “Champion, I - “

“I heard,” the Champion cuts off in the gruff voice. “They weren’t exactly quiet about it.”    
  
Keith catches his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m gonna cut to the chase, then. I’m not trying to die today, and Zarkon is going to kill us both if you don’t fuck me. I just want to get it over with.”   
  
“What’s your name?” The Champion speaks a little louder, but has yet to look up at him. Keith finds this awfully unsettling but somehow his shoulders relax a little. He’s not making any effort to attack Keith, in fact quite the opposite. He’s just making conversation.    
  
He sighs. “It’s Keith, and yours?”   
  
“Shiro.”   
  
“Nice to meet you, Shiro. Are you going to let us die today or what?” As much as Keith  _ doesn’t  _ want to have sex with a stranger, he has better chances of getting the fuck out of Daibazaal if he’s alive.    
  
With a reluctant noise, Shiro finally looks up, then begins to cross the floor towards Keith. Suspicious, Keith looks him up and down with watchful eyes, lips drawn into a thin line. When the man finally steps into the light, Keith’s breath catches. But he won’t admit to making that noise anytime soon.    
  
_ Oh _ . 

He isn’t so bad looking. He certainly could be worse. Keith is already naked so it’s just a matter of Shiro undressing what needs to be undressed and… getting a move on, he supposes. There’s no right way to go about this. He clears his throat, eyeing Shiro with a conflicted glance. “Are you going to…?”    
  
Without a word, Shiro begins to pull away the scraps of fabric that cover his body, and beneath are big, well-chiseled muscles, all defined and littered with scars. Some are fresher than others, some are scratches that haven’t even begun to heal yet. Keith’s eyes snap up when Shiro starts speaking to him again. “So,” he says, kicking off his leggings. Oh no, Keith thinks, he’s big  _ everywhere _ . “Have you done this before?”    
  
Keith grimaces. It would be easier to lie, he knows this. But lying would probably cause him more harm than good, especially if he plans to get the fuck out of here after all is said and done. “To be perfectly honest, no,” he mutters, trying to will the flush away from his face. “Working for Zarkon didn’t exactly offer me the opportunity to get close to.. anyone, really.”    
  
“That’s fine,” Shiro says, approaching him slowly. Keith can’t help flinching when he reaches up a hand and cards his fingers through his hair. It’s very familiar and gentle considering their predicament, yet Keith still finds himself relaxing into the touch. “I have, I’ll try to take care of you the best I can.”   
  
A piece of Keith pulls taut. “You don’t have to do that,” he whispers. “You didn’t ask for this.”   
  
Shiro shakes his head, coaxing Keith to sit on the ground with him. “In all fairness neither did you,” he says. “And if we’re going to get out after this then you have to be able to walk.”    
  
It shouldn’t be worth snorting about but it is, and Keith tries to cough his way through the noise as he looks away. “I guess you’re right. Let’s just… get this over with. I want the hell out of here.”    
  
Shiro doesn’t say anything, just leans in and cups Keith’s jaw. Keith is stiffer than metal as lips press against his, but they’re slow, calculated, and patient. Another hand snakes its way around his waist and massages at his hip, encouraging him to unravel his muscles just a little. It takes a long moment for him to willingly quell the wave of anxiety, but sure enough he’s slowly seeping into the touch and reciprocating. Given the circumstances it’s… not horrible. It’s nice, even, and it would probably be multiple times better if they weren’t doing this in order to stay alive. But he might as well enjoy it.    
  
When Keith’s body starts to feel warm and fuzzy, he hums into Shiro’s mouth, reaching out to grip his hand. Shiro squeezes invitingly, centering him. He leans away and they both take a deep breath, watching each other in the dim light. “Lay on your stomach for me,” Shiro instructs in a quiet tone. “On my clothes so it’s not so cold. It’ll be easier this way, I promise.” Keith fucking hopes so, because the position sounds like it’s way too vulnerable for his liking.

And it is. When he’s on his stomach, propped on his elbows, he feels exposed. Weak, almost. But Shiro puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Keith closes his eyes. A mouth is next to his ear, whispering quietly. “I’m going to touch you now, okay? I promise I’ll be as careful as I can.” Keith just nods, screwing his eyes shut. The first thing that comes to his mind is that it’s impossible to be careful in a predicament like this, and the second thing is that this supposed merciless Champion is none of the things people claim about him. He wonders vaguely if it’s an act to keep people from hurting him more than he’s already been hurt.   
  
Keith can relate.    
  
He bristles when saliva-coated fingers press against his entrance, and on instinct he clenches down. “Relax for me, Keith,” Shiro murmurs. “The faster you do the faster we can be done.” He’s right, and Keith forces himself to think of things that will ease the tension as the fingers push past the muscle. It doesn’t feel good, but the saliva doesn’t make it awful. He’s fingered himself before using only spit, this isn’t anything new, Shiro’s fingers are just… bigger. And thicker. And longer.  _ Fuck _ .

Shiro spends a good amount of time finger-fucking him as mildly as he can. Once he’s able to get them all the way in, he curls them a few times, searching. Keith knows what he’s looking for, and he makes sure Shiro knows when he’s found it when lightning zips through his spine suddenly and he yips. There’s a little huff behind him and he massages the spot a few times until Keith is shaking and half-hard. When Shiro’s fingers pull out he has to stop himself from mourning the loss, because he’s not going to be empty for long.    
  
The head of Shiro’s cock presses up against his ass, slicked up with more saliva. “Are you ready?” His other hand is back at Keith’s hip, massaging circles into the muscle. Keith shakes his head slowly, and the only thing he knows how to do in the moment is chuckle emptily. Shiro mimics the noise, shaking his head. “Me neither. I’ll try to be careful.” With that, the pressure multiplies, and within seconds he’s already overwhelmed. Saliva isn’t the best lubricant for an entire cock, and he doesn’t miss the slight pull and burn as Shiro pushes his way in. But Shiro is good at reading him, stopping when he senses Keith becoming too stiff. It takes several, pain-staking minutes but he’s relieved when he feels Shiro’s thighs flush against his ass.    
  
“There you go, you did it,” Shiro says with a muted voice. “I’ll wait a moment before I move.”    
  
Thank god he does, because Keith feels awfully full. There’s a lot of Shiro and only some of him. Much like not having access to relationships, Keith also never had access to silicone space phalluses. His fists tighten and clench, and even though he’s shaking like a leaf he can feel himself beginning to loosen up as time passes. He takes heavy inhales through his nose and breathes out through his mouth, counting each breath in his head until he doesn’t feel as overstimulated anymore.

“Okay,” Keith says, unable to put it off any longer. “You can move. Careful.”   
  
Slowly, Shiro’s hips draw back. He starts off only pulling out halfway before pushing back in, working his way up until Keith is able to handle full thrusts. When they get there, Shiro braces a hand on Keith’s hip for leverage, the other reaching around. Fingers brush over Keith’s half-hard cock and he freezes up, making a choked noise. “You don’t have to do that,” he gasps. “Don’t worry about it.” Shiro makes a non-committal sound, one Keith can already tell means that he doesn’t care. He gets a hand around him and begins to stroke in tandem with his thrusts, and for the first time Keith moans. It’s just enough pleasure to get a reaction out of him, making him shake.    
  
It certainly helps him ease up on clenching around Shiro, making the slide easier. And when Shiro’s able to get a full thrust in, the head of his cock bumps against Keith’s prostate and he lights up like a supernova. “ _ Fuck _ , fuck,” he whines, eyebrows pinching tight together, the rest of him trembling as Shiro speeds up until everything is drowned out by the noise of wet slaps. Shiro must be enjoying it too, because where he’s gripping Keith, his hand is bruisingly tight. Every thrust hits him dead on and Keith is quickly turning into mud beneath him.    
  
“I think I might come,” he wheezes, and Shiro’s hand tightens, jerking him off in earnest. For a moment the world around Keith turns into something completely different. He’s no longer in a cell being watched by Zarkon’s guards, he’s in a safe place that’s secure and comfortable and  _ home _ . He keeps his eyes closed imagining that as the coil in his stomach spears in half, vision whiting out. Keith keens low in his throat as he comes, shivers breaking out throughout his body as his orgasm submerges him in heavy waves. Shiro fucks him through it in gentle thrusts, prolonging the bliss and helping him see the stars he’s spent his life in.    
  
“There you go, Keith,” Shiro groans, and Keith whines. “I’ve got you.” With Keith taken care of, he chases his own release, making an effort to be as tender as he can. It doesn’t take long until Shiro’s chest rumbles with a growl, balls tightening. He pushes deep into Keith, cock pulsing with come, filling him to the brim. There’s a few more aborted thrusts as he rides it out, letting his twitching cock get the last of the pleasure until it begins to soften and he pulls out, pearls of white running down the insides of Keith’s thighs. 

They’re silent for a few moments and Shiro gathers Keith, brushing his hair out of his face to check on him. He doesn’t pick up on it right away, but there’s vibrations coming from Keith’s chest, quiet and rhythmic. “Are you…  _ purring? _ ” Shiro asks incredulously, looking down at Keith with disbelieving eyes.

“Shut it,” Keith hisses. “I can’t help it, it just happens when I’m comfortable.” He pouts, stuffing his face into Shiro’s chest, gripping his forearms.    
  
“I can’t decide if I should be flattered or not,” Shiro mutters. “But we should start moving. The guards look like they’re about to break up the party.”    
  
Keith nods and stands up on wobbly legs, eyeing the guards. Sure enough, the cell door opens, and the guards step in. One goes to corner Shiro on one side of the cell, the other heading after Keith. Keith’s eyes narrow on the weapon in the android’s hand, and when he’s close enough, Keith pounces like a starving lion seeing raw meat. He takes the robot to the ground effortlessly, snatching the blaster from its hand and shooting it down. He does the same to the guard cornering Shiro, and they immediately make a break for it. 

They’re heading for the hangar when Shiro shouts to Keith. “You have a ship, right?”   
  
Keith snorts. “Of course I do, that’s where we’re headed.”   
  
“And you’re fine having naked guests?” Shiro sounds almost playful, and Keith glances back with a raised eyebrow, to which he laughs. “Just wondering.”    
  
“Shiro, we’re escaping naked. Believe me, I can do without clothes right now if it means I can get the fuck off this ship.”    
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
After clearing through the guards in the ship bay, Keith drags Shiro over to his ship and they make a break for it. It’s no effort for him to get out and jump to lightspeed, punching in the coordinates for the Blades base. He glances over his shoulder at Shiro who’s sitting in the co-pilot’s seat. “So that was interesting.”   
  
“You can say that again,” Shiro says, looking up. “But I’m glad we’re out of there. Where are we headed to?”   
  
Motioning towards the navigation pad, Keith nods his head. “To the base I’ve been spying for. We’ll be safe there.” He pauses for a moment, considering. Then he turns back to Shiro again, not bothering to mask the hopeful look in his eyes. “You should… join us. You’d make a good partner -  _ soldier.  _ I mean soldier. You would be a great addition.” He coughs again, cheeks a dusty pink.    
  
Shiro’s lips quirk up. “I’d love to fight by your side again.”   
  
It shouldn’t make Keith’s stomach so warm. He isn’t the “battle couple” type, but fuck, this is a good place to start getting him used to it.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos make my heart doki & i love responding to them. follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/starkillling)!


End file.
